Adam
Quartered: 1st and 4th, Argent, a mullet azure pierced between three crosses crosslet fitchy gules; 2nd and 3rd, Argent, three arrows gules the midmost palewise the other two saltirewise points downwards banded together vert six trefoils slipped of the last two in chief two in fess and two in base ' '''Original blazon: '''Quarterly, 1st and 4th, ar. a mullet az. pierced of the field betw. three cross crosslets fitchée gu.; 2nd and 3rd, ar. three arrows gu. the midmost paleways the other two saltireways, points downwards banded together vert, accompanied with six trefoils slipped of the last, two in chief two in fess and two in base, for Littlejohn. '''Crest: '''A cross crosslet fitchée gu. surmounted of a sword in saltire ppr. '''Supporters: '- '''Motto: '''Crux mihi grata quies. '''Notes: (Blair Adam, co. Kinross, 1815). 2nd and 3rd, Littlejohn Source: Burke's General Armory (1884) ---- Quartered: 1st and 4th, Argent, three passion crosses gules; 2nd and 3rd, Or, a burning hill azure in chief three ravens wings expanded proper a bordure of the second charged with eight passion crosses of the first ' '''Original blazon: '''Quarterly, 1st and 4th, ar. three passion crosses gu.; 2nd and 3rd., or, a burning hill az. in chief three ravens wings expanded ppr. a bordure of the second charged with eight passion crosses of the first. '''Crest: '''A passion cross or, charged with a man's heart ppr. '''Supporters: '- '''Motto: '''In cruce salus. '''Notes: (Whiteslaid, co. Selkirk, 1731). Source: Burke's General Armory (1884) ---- Vert, on a cross or an estoile sable ' '''Original blazon: '''Vert on a cross or, an etoile sa. '''Crest: '''A talbot passant az. bezantée collared ar. '''Supporters: '- 'Motto: '- '''Notes: (Walden, co. Essex, assigned by Camden, Clarencenx to Thomas Adam, Esq., 30 Sept. 1614). Source: Burke's General Armory (1884) ---- Gules, on a bend or three leopards' heads vert ' '''Original blazon: '''Gu. on a bend or, three leopards' heads vert. '''Crest: '- 'Supporters: '- 'Motto: '- '''Notes: (London). Source: Burke's General Armory (1884) ---- Sable, three bars argent in chief three mullets of the last Original blazon: 'Sa. three bars ar. in chief three mullets of the last. '''Crest: '- 'Supporters: '- 'Motto: '- '''Notes: (Lincolnshire). Source: Burke's General Armory (1884) ---- Argent, a crescent between three crosses crosslet fitchy gules ' '''Original blazon: '''Ar. a crescent betw. three crosses crosslet fitchée gu. '''Crest: '''A crescent as in the arms. '''Supporters: '- 'Motto: '- '''Notes: (Christchurch, co. Hants). Source: Burke's General Armory (1884) ---- Azure, a ray of the sun issuing out of the dexter corner bendwise proper ' '''Original blazon: '''Az. a ray of the sun issuing out of the dexter corner bendways ppr. '''Crest: '- 'Supporters: '- 'Motto: '- '''Notes: - Source: Burke's General Armory (1884) ---- Argent, on a cross gules five mullets or ' '''Original blazon: '''Ar. on a cross gu. five mullets or. '''Crest: '- 'Supporters: '- 'Motto: '- '''Notes: (Lord ap Adam temp. Edward I.). Source: Burke's General Armory (1884) ---- Gules, five estoiles in cross ' '''Original blazon: '''Gu. five estoiles in cross ( — ). '''Crest: '- 'Supporters: '- 'Motto: '- '''Notes: - Source: Burke's General Armory (1884) ---- Ermine, on a cross gules five mullets or ' '''Original blazon: '''Erm. on a cross gu. five mullets or. '''Crest: '- 'Supporters: '- 'Motto: '- '''Notes: (Bury St. Edmunds). Source: Burke's General Armory (1884) ---- Argent, on a cross gules five estoiles or ' '''Original blazon: '''Ar. on a cross gu. five estoiles or. '''Crest: '- 'Supporters: '- 'Motto: '- '''Notes: (London, 1590). Source: Burke's General Armory (1884) Category:Name Category:Name